Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilating fan, particularly, a ventilating fan with a sleeve or air discharge pipe communicated to outdoor side, configured to discharge indoor air to outdoor and/or suck air from the outdoor side to the indoor side so as to exchange air in a room.
Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional ventilating fan 101 is provided, which includes a ventilating fan body 2 located on the indoor side 1, an outdoor pipe hood 4 located on the outdoor side 3, a ventilating fan mounting member 5 located between the ventilating fan body 2 and the outdoor pipe hood 4, and a panel 6 removably mounted to the ventilating fan body 2. The outdoor pipe hood 4 comprises a pipe hood base 7 and a back cover 8 welded together, wherein the pipe hood base 7 is integrally formed with a pipeline fixing ring 9.
As shown in FIG. 1, in order to mount the ventilating fan body 2, an indoor wall opening portion 11 in the indoor wall facing to the indoor side 1 of a room and an outdoor wall opening portion 31 in the outdoor wall facing to the outdoor side 3 of a room are provided. The indoor wall opening portion 11 and the outdoor wall opening portion 31 are formed to face with each other and an interpenetration portion 10 is provided therebetween. The ventilating fan mounting member 5 comprises a cylinder 51 and a flange (not shown), and is mounted passing through the indoor wall along the direction from the indoor side 1 towards the interpenetration portion 10. A pipeline fixing ring 9 of the pipe hood base 7 is engaged to a cylinder 51 of the ventilating fan mounting member 5 while mounting the outdoor pipe hood 4 onto the outdoor wall along the direction from the outdoor side 3 towards the interpenetration portion 10.
With regard to a ventilating fan in the prior art, the cylinder 51 of the ventilating fan mounting member 5 can be directly connected to the pipeline fixing ring 9 of the pipe hood base 7 as the distant between the indoor wall and the outdoor wall is small, i.e., the interpenetration 10 has a short length, thereby achieving an easy and reliable mounting.
However, when the distant between the indoor wall and the outdoor wall is relatively big, the cylinder 51 of the ventilating fan mounting member 5 cannot be directly connected to the pipeline fixing ring 9 of the pipe hood base 7. Instead, an expansion pipe 20 is needed to connect them together.
When an expansion pipe 20 is used, it would be shifted due to the vibration during the operation of the ventilating fan body 2. Thus, the connections between the expansion pipe 20 and the cylinder 51 and the pipeline fixing ring 9 have to be adhered by an adhesive tape to ensure a stable connection. However, due to a narrow gap between the pipe hood base 7 and the pipeline fixing ring 9, it is difficult to perform tape adhering.
Further, as it is needed to firstly fix and adhere the expansion pipe 20 to the pipeline fixing ring 9 and then fix the pipe hood base 7 on the outdoor wall, the adhering operation of tape should be performed after aligning the mounting orientation of the pipe hood base 7 to its mounting position because the pipeline fixing ring 9 would not be rotated after being adhered and fixed to the expansion pipe 20. This process is troublesome and causes inconvenience.